Two broken hearts
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: London is sad because of her dad not caring about her and Zack is sad because of Maya who broke up with him for another guy. Will they be able to comfort each other and will their friendship grow into something else? I don't own suite life on deck!
1. Chapter 1

**London's POV:**

Dear diary, my father was supposed to come see me today. Well guess what, he never showed up. I'm tired of that, tired of my life, tired of the fact that even my dad don't care about me. I just wanna cry my eyes out at this moment but tonight there's a party on the sky deck and I don't want people to wonder why London Tipton missed a party. So, I'm just gonna put on a fake smile and go...

**At the party...**

Everyone: Hey London!

London: Hey guys!

Cody: Hey Bailey, you wanna dance?

Bailey: Umm, okay.

Woody and Alison were already dancing and Maya was kissing her new boyfriend, Tom. He was a new student at SSH and Maya broke up with Zack because apparently Tom was more her type... Can you believe that? Stupid girl, Zack is way better then that Tom guy. She just doesn't deserved him. Speaking of Zack, he isn't here tonight. Poor him, I wish there's something I could do!

Maya: Hey London!

London: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Maya: Jeez, chilax!

London: Sorry but right now I feel more like ripping your head off, so would you please go away, you monster!

Maya: Ohh, I'm the monster! Says the girl who's dad don't even wanna see her once!

London: HOW THERE YOU SAY THAT!

Maya: What? It's the truth, even you know that!

She then walked away... I was about to break down crying but instead I did the first thing that came on my mind. I grabbed the bottle of vodka that was hidden under a table and started drinking it...

**Zack's POV:**

Okay man, it's been 4 days since you've locked yourself in your room. That's enough, I'm going to that party and I'll have fun with my friends. Maya's not worth all those sad feelings. You can do this, let's go!

**At the party...**

The first thing I saw when I arrived at the party was Maya and Tom in the middle of a make out session

I was just about to turn around and go back to my room when I heard Cody yelling furiously '' Get down here right now''.

I looked his way and was self shocked to see at who and why he was yelling this...

There standing up on a table was a drunk London who was dancing like..like...well like she shouldn't be dancing. I came quickly where Cody and Bailey were standing, trying to convince London to get down.

Zack: OH MY GOSH, London what are you doing?

London: I'm dancinnnnnng!

She was surrended by an amount of guys yelling at her to strip... I've seen enough!

I jumped on the table and threw London over my shoulder who instantly started throwing punches at me. I got down of the table and then a guy stopped me.

Guy: Ah, come on man, no need to do that, we can all share!

I WAS FURIOUS!

I let London down and throw a punch at the guy who went flying on the wall behind. I grabbed London again and went to her cabin.

**To be continued! Hope you like it! Please review and don't worry I will finish my other story, I just had no inspiration anymore but I will soon write the rest.**

**-My ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zack's POV:**

I arrived at London's door and put her down.

Zack: Give me your key!, I said extending my hand.

London: You're not the boss of me!

Zack: London, give me your freaking key!

She grabbed her key and threw it in my face.

Zack: HEY!

London: You've got the stupid key now, so shut up and open the door.

I did as I was told. I did not wanna argue with a drunk London. We entered and I closed the door.

Zack: Care to explain?

London: I was just having fun.

Zack: Really?

London: I can do whatever I want with my body, Zack!

Zack: …. No, not with me near!

London: Like i said before, you're not the boss of me!

Zack: Fine, let's call your dad and see if he'd be happy to learn that his daughter...

London: MY FATHER WOULD NOT CARE!

She then threw herself on her bed crying like I've rarely seen someone cry.

Zack: London... I'm sure he cares about you, I said softly while I took a seat beside her.

She looked at me calming down a little and started talking. That's when I saw that she wasn't really drunk. Actually, she was pretty sober, she might have taking only a few sip of alcool.

London: I never said this to anyone before but I feel the urge to get this out of my chest and you're the person I trust the most... it all started two years ago, I was at the Tipton hotel when my dad called me. He told me that I was gonna have a visitor today. He said that it was an important person for one of his project and that he wanted me to sleep with that guy so he would sign up for that project.

At that moment I tensed up, London felt it and gave me a sad smile. She continued on...

London: I said no, that there was no way I would do that. He said that it was the only thing I was worth for...

She started crying again so I brought her close to me and held her as strong as I could without hurting her.

London: ...When the guy arrived I told him that I would not sleep with him. But he didn't listen to me and h...he...he raped me!

Zack: WHAT!

London: It was my first time. I've always hoped to keep my virginity until marriage but... the...the most precious thing for me and the only thing I can't buy was taken away from me. I called my dad and told him that the guy raped me. And he answered: ''Well, can you blame him, he just took what he came to you for!'' and he hung up!

Zack: HOW COULD HE SAY THAT! London, I...I...

London: Don't know what to say. Well, don't say a word but keep holding me please., She said in a whisper.

So again I did as I was told and held her until we both fell asleep.

**I know I made them fall asleep like that in another of my stories but I like to thought of London falling innocently asleep in the arms of Zack! So what do you think, do you like the twist the story took? Please tell me your impressions!**

**-My ;)**


End file.
